


Brothers and babies

by myinfinitethoughts (orphan_account)



Series: Modern AU [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, Raven is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myinfinitethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has to visit his mom over the summer and Erik insists that he come along.</p><p>(Part of my Modern AU where Charles and Erik are mutants who met in high school, fell in love, and adopted a shit ton of kids.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers and babies

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the summer after Charles' first year at college.

Charles frowned down at his phone. It was rare for Sharon to ever call him. Wait, no. Not _rare,_ it was _impossible._ Charles pressed the answer button and held the phone up to his ear.

 

"Charles?"

 

Charles' breath hitched. It had been a long time since he had talked to his mother. He had attempted to cut off all ties with her, but he still called in sometimes just because he hoped. He hoped that someday Sharon would realize that she had a son who was worth giving a damn about.

 

"Yes, mother?" Charles replied. The sound of a baby wailing filled Charles' ears and he held his breath. "I-Is that a _baby_?"

 

His mother sighed and answered, "I'm afraid so. I adopted her just a month ago and she has now invested in a... What do you call it? Ah, yes. _Genetic mutation._ " Charles' eyes widened. A small mutant child left in the hands of his irresponsible mother? Oh, how the world was so cruel.

 

"I can't take her back," Sharon continued. "They won't allow it. And so I ask of you, Charles, to please come home for the summer. I need someone to care for the child." Summer started next week, giving Charles plenty of time to pack.

 

"O-Of course, mother," Charles replied. "I will see you soon."

 

"I suppose," Sharon said before hanging up, not even allowing him to say good bye. Charles collapsed into his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

 

"What have I gotten myself into?" Charles muttered.

 

___________

 

"Why are you packing so much?" Erik asked, poking the many clothes inside the suitcase. Charles realized that he hadn't told Erik yet and sighed. Knowing Erik, he wouldn't take too kindly to hearing about Charles' situation.

 

"I received a call from my mother yesterday," Charles answered. Before Erik could speak, Charles held up his hand. "No, love, hear me out please. My mother has adopted a child, one who has recently developed mutant abilities. She has now asked for my help in caring for the child." Erik nodded, expression impassive.

 

Charles knew that he could simply pop into Erik's mind and dig around, but he didn't want to invade Erik's privacy. Charles could feel all of the rage emanating from Erik as he stood there, fists tightened. Erik then reached out and his backpack flew to his hand. Charles realized just how convenient it was that Erik had poked metal paper clips into it.

 

"I'm coming with you," Erik told Charles. Charles' eyes widened in surprise.

 

"Come with me?" Charles echoed. "Why, you can hardly stand her!" Erik moved forward and looked through Charles' dorm room closet, looking for any clothes that he left.

 

"I know," Erik replied. "And neither can you. Which is why I'm going." He pulled out one of his black turtlenecks and threw it at Charles. _Please pack it into my bag, liebes,_ Erik mentally told Charles. Charles shook his head and set the turtleneck on the bed.

 

"Erik," Charles started, his tone serious. "This is my mother- _Sharon_ we are talking about. I am perfectly capable of staying for a summer at the estate." Erik then turned and walked over to Charles, placing a hand on Charles' arm.

 

Erik replied, "I know. But as your boyfriend, _I_ am not capable of letting you stay with Sharon without me." Charles sighed and stared at the ground, thinking.

 

"Fine," Charles said after a moment. "But you need to help with the baby." Erik nodded and walked back to the closet.

 

"It'll be fine, Charles," Erik assured him. And Charles hoped to God that it would.

 

___________

 

Charles rang the doorbell and waited on the steps of the Xavier Mansion. Erik had walked up with Charles to the door, only after gawking at the largeness of the place. The door then opened, revealing Sharon Xavier herself.

 

"Charles," she greeted. Her eyes then landed on Erik and she raised an eyebrow. "Erik, it's a pleasure to see you again." Erik grunted in reply and Charles elbowed him.

 

Erik forced a grin and said, "The feeling is mutual." Sharon stared at them for a few moments before turning and heading into the mansion, not even waiting for them to follow. Charles and Erik exchanged a look before going after her.

 

The Xavier Mansion was over decorated. Erik didn't like it much, but it was Charles' home so he'd make an exception. He had never actually been to the mansion before, even back in their high school days. Charles always made sure that they stayed away from the house, most likely because a certain Sharon Xavier lived there.

 

Suddenly, a little girl in a white sun dress ran up to them. She had beautiful golden eyes, red hair, and blue skin. Charles' eyes brightened and he crouched to the floor, smiling at the little girl.

 

"Hello there," Charles cooed. And, damn it, it really shouldn't have been that cute but it was. Charles then looked back up at Sharon. "What's her name?"

 

"Raven," Sharon answered, staring blankly at her children. "She's two years of age." Charles nodded and looked back at the little girl who was smiling shyly.

 

"I'm your big brother," Charles told her. He pointed up at Erik, smiling. "And that's Erik. He's my special friend." Raven nodded and held out her arms in front of Charles.

 

"Cawwy," she said. Understanding, Charles obliged and lifted Raven up, holding her in his arms. It took Erik a moment to realize that she was only a child, and children could not produce proper sentences yet. Erik felt a little stupid having to remind himself that, but of course, he hadn't been around kids for some time now.

 

Sharon seemed to approve of this and said, "It seems that you guys are settled down now. Charles, you know the way through the house. Just find a room and unpack if you want. I'll be going out now." She then walked away, leaving the three of them in the living room.

 

 _Just as expected_ , Charles told Erik. Erik grunted and looked over at Charles. Charles felt a string of thoughts- _CharlesFatherBabyCuteFamily_ -hit him and he smiled.

 

"Mm, maybe in the future, Erik," Charles replied. Erik felt his face heat up, but ignored the comment.

 

 _We should find a room_ , Erik suggested. _I don't mind sharing, by the way._ Charles grinned and moved forward to one of the halls. Erik followed, the suitcases rolling after him.

 

___________

 

"Babies are weird."

 

Charles rolled his eyes, pausing from his task. He was currently feeding Raven, who wasn't helping at all and was instead shapeshifting into various other babies.

 

"Erik, you too were once a baby," Charles pointed out. "And they really aren't all too hard to understand."

 

"Says the telepath," Erik said dryly. Charles rolled his eyes again and patted the seat next to him. "Come here,” he said. Erik nodded and sat down beside Charles, staring at Raven. Raven stared back, blinking her golden eyes.

 

"I want you to try and feed her," Charles informed him, holding out the spoon for him. Erik didn't take it though and instead used his powers to feed Raven. Raven was mesmerized by the floating utensil immediately and began eating the food. Charles beamed proudly.

 

"You're a natural," Charles said. Erik's ears turned red and he hoped Charles hadn't noticed. When they finished feeding Raven, Erik stared at Raven again.

 

"She's beautiful," Erik mumbled. Charles nodded and smiled from where he was at the kitchen sink, watching the two.

 

"Yes, and so is her mutation," Charles replied. "Her ability to shape shift is astonishing and her blue form is even more beautiful." Erik nodded. Raven then reached a hand out to Erik and Erik took it. His large hand encased her small one and he held on gently. He panicked though when Raven began crying.

 

"Charles!" Erik cried out in panic. "She's crying!" Charles calmly walked over to him. His face scrunched up though when he figured out what Raven wanted.

 

"Erik, love, today is the day you learn how to change a baby's diaper."

 

___________

 

"Say Charles," Charles said to Raven. Raven tilted her head in confusion. "Chaaarlllleeess," he sounded out for her.

 

"Keeerrrssss," Raven said back. Charles laughed and kissed Raven's cheek, making her giggle.

 

"What about Erik?" Charles offered. "Eeerriiikkk."

 

"E-Ewik," Raven spoke. Charles beamed at her.

 

"Lovely, Raven!" he exclaimed. "Now, can you try to say Charles again for me?" Raven nodded and focused.

 

"K-Kaws," Raven attempted. "Kawwwllsss." Charles chuckled and played with her tiny hand.

 

"What's your name?" Charles asked.

 

"Waven!" Raven replied happily. Erik then entered the room and raised an eyebrow at the two.

 

"Oh, Erik!" Charles greeted him. "I was just teaching Raven our names." He then turned to Raven. "Could you say his name, dear?"

 

"Ewik!" Raven said proudly. Erik smiled and moved forward to sit down next to Charles. He wrapped his arm around Charles waist and blinked at Raven who was sitting in Charles' lap.

 

"Yes, Raven," Erik said softly. "I'm Erik." Raven beamed at him and held out her arms to him. Erik's eyes widened in alarm.

 

"She wants you to hold her, love," Charles told him. Erik nodded and he gently picked her up and placed her onto his own lap. Charles rolled his eyes. "Oh, Erik, you're not going to break her." Erik chuckled and let her bounce in his lap, making her giggle. Charles smiled softly.

 

"Raven," Erik said. "I think you've taken your brother's spot." Charles reddened and squirmed.

 

"Erik!" Charles cried out. Erik laughed and leaned his forehead against Raven's.

 

"Your brother is silly," Erik whispered to her. Raven giggled and tried to nod, but couldn’t because of Erik's forehead.

 

"Bwoder," Raven blurted. Erik blinked and he pulled back. "Bwoder!" Charles gasped and he smiled at Erik.

 

"Yes, Raven," Erik said, smiling as well. "Brother."

 

__________

 

Charles shifted in his sleep and opened his eyes. Erik wasn't in bed with him, meaning he probably got up to go to the loo or to the kitchen. Charles groaned and sat up, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. He then used a quick mind search and found that Erik was in the study. Charles got up and put on some clothes before heading out of the room.

 

Sharon wasn't at home yet and it was already twelve in the morning. Charles blinked a few times and squinted in the darkness of mansion. He stopped though when he heard voices.

 

“-He threw a pencil at me," a voice, unmistakably Erik's, said. "I wasn't hurt, but it was still annoying. But then I ended up liking the kid, so I stuck with him."

 

"Bwoder," another voice, Raven agreed. "Kawls." Erik chuckled and nodded. Charles poked his head into the study and saw Erik sitting in one of the armchairs, Raven in his lap, looking up at him. Charles leaned against the door frame and smiled. Erik looked up along with Raven and they both smiled.

 

"Kawls!" Raven exclaimed. Charles smiled and walked over to them. Raven extended her arms. "Cawwy, Kawls! Cawwy!" Charles chuckled and swung her up into his arms. Erik smiled up at them.

 

"It's past your bedtime, dear," Charles told her. Raven pouted against his shoulder.

 

"Ewik!" she huffed. Charles laughed and shook his head.

 

"I know Erik had been telling you stories, Raven. But perhaps another time, dear," Charles offered. "After you sleep." Raven sighed and relaxed against Charles' shoulder as he ran a hand through her hair. _Come with me, love_ , Charles told Erik. Erik nodded and stood up.

 

They travelled back up to Raven's room, which was just next to their own. Charles set her down in her crib, only to find that she was already fast asleep. Charles and Erik smiled down at her.

 

 _She really likes you, you know,_ Charles told Erik. _She's dreaming about us right now._ Erik tilted his head at the slow smile spreading across Raven's face.

 

 _I like us too,_ Erik replied, wrapping his arm around Charles. Charles looked up at him and leaned up for a kiss, Erik meeting him halfway.

 

__________

 

Raven sniffled and began to cry. Erik felt a sense of panic well in him, but he forced himself to calm down. It was normal for a child to cry when someone they liked was going away, so Erik didn't know why he was just so bothered by this.

 

"Don't worry, dear," Charles assured her. "We'll be back soon." Erik could tell that Charles was trying to keep in his own tears, not wanting to break down in front of Raven. He raised two fingers to his temple. "Calm, Raven."

 

Raven blinked and she slowly stopped crying. She then hugged both of them tightly before walking back to Sharon.

 

"Good bye, Raven," Erik whispered to her before turning with Charles to the cab. When they were finally on their way back to the university, it started to rain and Charles started to cry. Erik didn't try to stop him, only wrapping his arms around Charles and comforting him.

  
Because he missed Raven too.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's up with me. I just wanted some fluffy shit with these two. And it is 1 am and I feel super shitty so I needed something to do.


End file.
